


In the End

by bobasheebaby



Series: Crimson Rain [17]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Emmaline is put to rest.





	In the End

**Twenty years ago; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania- Bastien/Olivia:**

Olivia stood by the covered grave. Gone, they were both gone. She was all alone in a strange city with no one she knew. She looked up at the firm hand on her shoulder. Well almost. She knew one person. They were all she had left. All her family abandoned her, left her on her own. She kicked the dirt, not caring that her red patent leather shoe was now caked in damp earth.

Stupid parents dying. She wasn’t sure how, but she knew the news stories were full of shit. No Nevrakis would be taken down by a mugger. Stupid papers and their stupid lies. Stupid aunt who couldn’t be bothered to show up. She hadn’t seen her in nearly two years, she should have known she wouldn’t show now. Except now if her aunt didn’t want her she had no one.

Her small hands curled into fits by her sides. No one, she had no one. No one wanted her. She saw the stories about Liam’s mother, he still had a father who loved him, friends and family. She envied him.

“It’s time to go home.”

She looked up at him confused. She had a home, her parents took her from it. She moved to a new city but it wasn’t home. She had no family left, not who wanted her. “I don’t have a home, not anymore.”

“Sure you do.” Bastien dropped his head at her intensified confusion. “You’re going back with me.” He paused, _how do you tell a six year old her aunt didn’t want her?_ “I’ve spoken to your aunt…”

“She didn’t want me, did she?”

He stared at her stunned by her behavior. He’d expected tears, but all he found was anger. “No.” He shook his head sadly.

“Okay. So I’m going to a home? Like the orphans?”

“No, you’re staying with me.”

“Why?”

He sighed. How did he tell her that he wasn’t sure what Constantine was capable of and if he’d try to come after her because of her parents?

“Will you tell me the truth?”

“What?”

“If I come with you, will you tell me what really happened to my parents?”

_She’s too smart for her own good. _

“I know they weren’t mugged. My dad was too skilled, my mom too.”

“What if I promise to tell you everything when you’re older?”

“And now?”

“Now, I’ll tell you they underestimated someone they shouldn’t have.”

She nodded. “My dad was going to teach me how to use knives, will you?”

“Of course.”

She looked up into his steely eyes. “Okay.”

**Present day; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: **

** _Three days ago…_ **

Liza gently brushed out Hope’s long chestnut locks, removing any tangles and knots before she applied the bleach. She hated the way Liam was treating her and would do anything to make her feel cared for and wanted in their lives. She still felt bad about excluding her from the wedding, even though Hope had assured her that she understood. She would do better for her,

starting now. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand, but I’m sure we can think of something we can do to help with the funeral even if Liam won’t include you.”

Hope drew her eyes down to her hands where they rested on her lap. “Why should I even bother?” She needed to get used to not mattering. She had been so loved and supported in the nursing home by the patients, nurses and doctors, she needed to learn to accept that Liam saw her as the enemy. She was what tore apart his family, he would never treat her the way a brother should.

“Hey, don’t talk like that. You matter, Liam is just an ass who doesn’t know any better because he grew up without her. Constantine poisoned his mind against Bastien.”

Hope nodded solemnly. “What could we even do? He already picked everything, the funeral home, the casket, she’s being buried in the family plot next to the man who is the reason she was locked away in her head all my life.”

Liza put down the brush. “We could do flowers, big, huge bouquets of flowers.”

Hope shook her head. “I wouldn’t even know what flowers she would like. I mean she said the lilies in the arrangements at the nursing home were pretty but were they her favorite flower?”

“Irises.”

Both women turned at his statement, taken by surprise to see Bastien standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

“Emmaline’s favorite flower was the Iris, though Constantine refused to let her have them for some reason.”

Liza smiled as a plan unfurled in her mind. “Perfect. We’ll get a large gravesite arrangement full of Irises to put in front of her headstone, a memory of you.” She squeezed Hope’s shoulder. “And a bigger fuck you to Constantine.”

**One year ago; Trenton, New Jersey- Hope:**

“Hope, why don’t you go out and have some fun?”

Hope looked up from her textbook, her steely eyes locking on her mother’s warm chestnut full of concern. “I’m fine right here mom.”

Her mother sighed. “You’re so young, your entire life shouldn’t be cooped up here with me.”

Hope gently covered her mother’s hand with her own. “Mom, I like spending time with you.”

“Just promise me when I die that you won’t bury me.”

Hope’s eyebrows knit together. “Mom, don’t talk like that.”

“Promise me, please. I don’t want to think about you always sitting in a cemetery to be close to me.” Her chestnut eyes pleaded. “Cremate me, buy a fancy urn and put me on a shelf if you have to, but I don’t want you to waste your life visiting my grave when you could be living.”

Hope swallowed nodding. Her mom was healthy, besides the memory loss, she wasn’t sure what brought this on, but she knew there was no use arguing. “I promise mom, no graves, no cemeteries, I promise.”

**Present day; Trenton, New Jersey:**

** _Funeral home…_ **

Hope was filled with the overwhelming desire to leave. She didn’t want to be here, not today, not ever. This day wasn’t even supposed to happen this soon, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. _This isn’t what she wanted_. Everywhere she looked around the opulent funeral home it screamed mourning, but they were mourning a woman who was already long gone. Where was the mourning for the woman that struggled everyday for years to even remember that she had a child let alone her name? Why was Liam so intent on mourning the woman who had already been grieved instead of the woman who was lost?

Hope glanced around the crowded room, she didn’t recognize anyone present. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on a large candid photograph that had been blown up. The picture was of her mother, but she didn’t resemble the woman she knew. The woman in the photograph looked happy and free. She had a large smile on her lips, her eyes crinkling at the sides in a way she’d never seen before. On her lap sat a young boy, looking up at her with a face full of wonder and joy. The picture instantly reminded her of everything she never got to have with her mother because one man couldn’t stand to lose.

_This was a mistake. A huge gigantic mistake. _She shook her head sadly as she turned to leave. This day wasn’t about the woman she knew, it wasn’t about her mother. Everything in this room screamed one thing, _you don’t know her. _She had always known deep down that she didn’t truly know the woman locked inside her own mind, but to see it displayed so clearly felt like a sucker punch to the gut. _I shouldn’t have come here. This is for him, not her. _A hand on her shoulder stilled her, she looked up meeting sparkling emeralds.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I shouldn’t be here Olivia. This isn’t about my mother, the woman I knew. This is about him and what he lost.”

“That may be so, but he doesn’t want you here.” She nodded to the front, Liam standing near the closed casket with his hands clenched at his sides, a scowl on his face.

Hope nodded. Staying would be claiming her right to be there, and piss him off in the process. She wouldn’t allow him to completely shut her out, this was her mother too.

** _Cemetery…_ **

Hope slowly walked along the soaked pathway to the gravesite where she would forever be drawn. She gave a small half smile as Liza slipped her hand into hers. This was all still so new to her, she grew up in a strange family where the woman who raised her was her mother’s doctor and her mother was locked away. She wasn’t used to having people who genuinely cared only for her, not the wellbeing of the patient as well. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to the feeling of the motherlike love that Liza offered her so easily. Even Olivia with her sternness was kind and caring in her own way. She had hoped when Liam claimed her mother she would have a sibling, yet he always treated her with cold disdain. She barged into Olivia’s home without warning and was given a much warmer welcome. She had come to believe she would do this on her own, until Liza had stepped into the nursing home and protected her like she’d known her all her life. She would remain forever grateful for Bastien and Liza, but how long would it last once she was no longer in danger?

Hope stopped, freezing in place as she spied the brilliant platinum blonde hair. _What is she doing here? _Her blood boiled. Liam took full control and yet the reason for today was walking towards her.

“What’s wrong Hope?” Liza questioned as she felt the younger woman start to shake.

“It’s _her_.”

“Oh Hope, I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” Madeline dabbed at her eyes with a lace trim handkerchief. “For Liam to allow you to be treated so…”

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Liza growled through clenched teeth. She released Hope’s hand, stepping forward, standing in front of Hope as a protective barrier. “I should fucking kill you right here!”

Madeline laughed, though her eyes belied her worry. “Who the hell are you?”

Liza stepped forward. “Your worst nightmare.”

“You can’t kill me here, you’ll get caught.”

“I’m not worried.”

Madeline straightened her back. “You should be, you clearly don’t know _who I am._”

“I know you think you’re more important than you are. I know you clearly have no idea who I am. I promise you I’m way more powerful than you might think.”

Madeline rolled her eyes._ Just another delusional soul, I can handle her easily. _Her eyes went wide as Bastien and Olivia stepped up behind Liza and Hope. _Who the hell is she?!_

Liza smiled. “As you can see I’m far more connected than you are. But I have the backing of _two_ families, while you’ve been thrown out of yours.” She lowered her voice so only Madeline could hear. “You take one step near my family today and I will _end_ you no matter who may see.” Madeline blanched. “But make no mistake, mine will be the last face you see.”

*

Liam had been angered when he saw Hope at the funeral home. He had thought that shutting her out of the planning would be enough to show her she was neither needed or welcome. He didn’t need her spreading lies about his father, confusing his men.

Their trust in him had already been shaken when he’d allowed Liza to live after the failed hit. He was on even shakier ground with his men when the truth of who shot his mother and that she’d survived came out. If Hope even hinted that his father had anything to do with it he’d be done. He couldn’t lose his men, his empire. He wouldn’t allow the Rhys family and their control of New Jersey end with him. He wouldn’t permit her to unravel all that his family had built.

He was able to ignore Hope easily enough. The whispers that spread at Bastien’s presence made his blood boil. But the sight of the ever familiar platinum hair is what nearly sent him over the edge. _How dare she show up here after killing my mother?!_ He moved to approach her, freezing as he watched Liza put her in her place. He hated how she had spoken to him at the nursing home, but she managed to put fear into Madeline’s eyes. _How the hell did she do that? _

A flash of brilliant blue against the grey headstone pulled him from the impending scene. _That’s not what I ordered!_ He snatched the card from the large bouquet.

For my mother who I never really knew. You shall forever be missed and grieved, never forgotten. I am sorry I have failed in the one promise I made you.

Always the bright spot in your dark,

Hope

He crumpled the card in his fist, the rage boiling up. Raven placed her hand on his shoulder, “not here. If you don’t want them to question you must remain calm.” She didn’t agree with anything he’d done since his mother’s true passing, but she would always stand by him. She would never outwardly question him and make him look weak.

_Pop_

The rustle of wings and the call of startled birds broke through the stillness. They whirled around towards the direction of the disturbance. They watched as people scattered screaming in confusion. Only four moved calmly through the commotion. _What the hell did they do now?!_


End file.
